


100 Flame Emojis

by Devious_Tree



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Multi, a vaguely plot shaped entity, changing people's names as a form of communication, groupchat fic that no one asked for, the Buddie is like suuuuper slow burn and not really a big plot point either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devious_Tree/pseuds/Devious_Tree
Summary: The Firehose has added Bobby Nash, Henrietta Wilson, Howie Han, Edmundo Diaz, Maddie Buckley, and Athena Grant to the conversation
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Eventually - Relationship, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 31
Kudos: 245
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	1. Truth Hurts by Lizzo

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this is the sort of chaos that would happen if the 118 and company were all in a group chat together  
(This is my "Fuck, I have writer's block and can't work on my other stuff, so let's have fun" project  
Will be updated sporadically, I have a plotline that it will vaguely follow, but it's mostly just for funzys)

**The Firehose** has added **Bobby Nash** , **Henrietta Wilson** , **Howie Han** , **Edmundo Diaz** , **Maddie Buckley** , and **Athena Grant** to the conversation

**Bobby Nash**: What is this, Buck?

**The Firehose** changed **Bobby Nash** ’s name to **El Capitan**

**El Capitan**: Again, what is this, Buck?

**Henrietta Wilson**: why does it not surprise me that bobby texts with perfect grammar

**Henrietta Wilson** changed their name to **Hennessy **

**Hennessy ** changed **Howie Han** ’s name to **Chimney**

**Hennessy ** changed **Edmundo Diaz** ’s name to **Buck’s Boyfriend **

**Hennessy ** changed **Athena Grant**’s name to **Goddess**

**The Firehose**: Hen what the hell

**The Firehose** changed **Buck’s Boyfriend** ’s name to **#1 Dad**

**The Firehose** changed **Maddie Buckley** ’s name to **Buck-ette **

**Buck-ette**: you really think you’re hilarious don’t you Evan?

**Buck-ette ** changed ** The Firehose** ’s name to **Little Evy**

**El Capitan**: No one answered my question, what is this?

**Chimney**: It’s a groupchat Cap

**El** **Capitan**: I know that, but why?

**Hennessy**: Athena does he always ask so many questions

**Goddess**: To be fair, I don’t understand what’s going on here either but I’m just rolling with it

**Buck-ette**: Yeah Buck why did you do this

**Little Evy**: all my favourite people in one place

**Chimney**: gross

**Hennessy**: gay

**Buck-ette**: ^not wrong

**Little Evy**: all of you

**Little Evy**: rude

**Buck-ette**: truth hurts

**Little Evy** named the chat **An Oven**

**Hennessy**: buck wth does that even mean??

**Little Evy**: this groupchat is an oven

**Chimney**: explain

**El Capitan**: That doesn’t explain anything.

**Buck-ette**: I know where this is going 🙄

**Hennessy**: why is the groupchat an oven buckley 

**Little Evy**: roasts me

**Chimney**: bad take

**Goddess**: That pun was terrible

**Chimney**: bobby move him to the other shift

**Chimney**: i cant look him in the face after that

**Hennessy**: no calls just scut work

**Goddess**: You have to do dishes next time you’re over for dinner

**Buck-ette**: You don’t already do dishes? I thought I raised you better than that Evan

**El Capitan**: That reminds me, what do you want for dinner on Sunday?

**Little Evy**: Maddie I always had to do the dishes cause you never did

**Buck-ette**: That’s why you should know better!!!

**Chimney**: practice makes perfect buck

**Buck-ette**: See, Chim gets it

**Chimney**: :)

**Hennessy**: gross x2

**El Capitan**: Dinner, Buck.

**Hennessy**: yeah answer your father

**Little Evy**: im good with whatever

**Little Evy**: let Harry and May choose

**Goddess**: You’re a pickier eater than those two, hands down

**Buck-ette**: You’re probably pickier than them

**Buck-ette**: Athena you took the words out of my mouth

**Hennessy**: called out

**Chimney**: roasted like fine cooked steak

**Little Evy**: this was a bad idea

**Chimney** changed **Little Evy**’s name to **Well Done**

**Well Done**: hardy har 

**Well Done** changed their name to **Best Buckley**

**Best Buckley** changed **Chimney**’s name to **Rebar**

**Buck-ette**: Absolutely not 

**Buck-ette** changed **Best Buckley**’s name to **Baby Buckley**

**Buck-ette** changed **Rebar**’s name to **Die Hard**

**Die Hard**: thanks Madds :)

**Buck-ette**: Anytime ;)

**Baby Buckley**: gross x3

**Baby Buckley**: also Maddie you have no idea what youve just brought on yourself

**Buck-ette**: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

**Baby Buckley**: :)

**Hennessy**: ominous 

**#1 Dad**: wtf

**Baby Buckley**: Eddie!!

**Die Hard**: look who finally decided to show up

**Buck-ette**: Welcome to the madness, should have stayed out while you still could

**#1 Dad**: what is even going on here

**#1 Dad**: thanks for the nickname tho I guess 

**Hennessy**: I liked mine better

_**NOT SENT**_ — **Baby Buckley**: same

_**NOT SENT**_ — **#1 Dad**: so did I 


	2. If You Ain't Got No Giddee Up, Then Giddee Out My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Hard: [SheDoesntEvenGoHere.gif]

**Hennessy**: all in favour of never letting eddie on aux in the rig again

**Die Hard**: aye

**Baby Buckley**: aye

**Hennessy**: aye

**#1 Dad**: you guys are overreacting

**El Capitan**: Aye

**Die Hard**: holy shit

**Baby Buckley**: HAHAHAHAH

**#1 Dad**: Bobby c’mon man

**Buck-ette**: What did he even play?

**El Capitan**: Even I can only handle so much country in one sitting.

**Baby Buckley**: SKJHSLKJS

**Goddess**: Is Buck okay?

**Hennessy**: i can hear him laughing in the bunk room from the kitchen

**Buck-ette**: Wait you guys are all in the station together rn?

**Die Hard**: yeah?

**Die Hard**: why?

**Buck-ette**: W-

**Buck-ette**: Why did you text the group chat if you’re all in the same building??

**Hennessy**: needed the vote in writing

**Die Hard**: plus eddie was in the gym cap's in his office hen's in the kitchen and buck's in the bunks

**Die Hard**: too much yelling

**Goddess**: More like too lazy to move

**El Capitan**: What was that thump?

**Hennessy**: dont know

**Die Hard**: ??

**#1 Dad**: it was Buck

**Die Hard**: ?????

**#1 Dad**: he fell off the bunk

**#1 Dad**: he was still laughing so hard he fell off the top bunk

**Buck-ette**: Oh my god you LOSER

**Baby Buckley**: HEN I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING

**Baby Buckley**: I COULDVE BEEN SERIOUSLY HURT

**Hennessy**: ans it woukda been all yiur faylt hahahahshs

**Goddess**: Christ

**Die Hard**: yes she really is laughing so hard she can't type properly 

**Baby Buckley**: dont say that like I dont also hear you laughing your ass off

**El Capitan**: I hope you're all hearing the sound of that alarm over your laughing. 

**Hennessy**: be careful getting out of the bunks buckley 

_**NOT SENT**_ — **Buck-ette**: Is no one going to question why Eddie was actually in the bunks with Buck, not the gym??

**Hennessy**: all in favour of never letting buck on aux in the rig again

**El Capitan**: Aye

**Die Hard**: aye

**Hennessy**: aye

**Buck-ette**: Aye

**Goddess**: Aye

**#1 Dad**: aye

**Baby Buckley**: @**Goddess** @**Buck-ette** YOU TWO ARENT EVER IN THE RIG

**Die Hard**: [SheDoesntEvenGoHere.gif]

**Buck-ette**: And I never would if I knew you would be on aux

**Goddess**: I’ve driven in a car with you before, I know what you play

**Buck-ette**: I bet I know the exact song too

**Hennessy**: the confidence

**Buck-ette**: Old Town Road

**Hennessy**: hahahhahh

**Goddess**: Mason Ramsey remix

**Baby Buckley**: #calledout

**Goddess**: The same reason May and Harry aren’t allowed either

**Hennessy**: i think may might have better music than buck

**#1 Dad**: Chris has better music and he listens to Kidz Bop

**Die Hard**: if you played kidz bop instead of country you might still have aux privileges

**Baby Buckley**: shut it country boy

**Hennessy**: [YouTube -- country boy i love you ahh]

**Die Hard: **buck has fewer aux rights than three literal children

**Die Hard**: I find myself unsurprised

**Buck-ette**: That’s why we always eat at my apartment, so I can control the music

**Hennessy**: wait

**Hennessy**: cap you cook for buck sometimes?

**El Capitan**: Yes.

**Hennessy**: maddie you cook for buck too?

**Buck-ette**: Yes

**Hennessy**: buck do you know how to feed yourself?

**Baby Buckley**: ....

**#1 Dad**: I asked him to watch Chris one time and they had cereal for all three meals

**#1 Dad**: and for snacks

**Baby Buckley**: Eddie you trator

**Die Hard**: trator

**El Capitan**: Trator?

**Hennessy**: trator

**Buck-ette**: trator

**Goddess**: trator

**#1 Dad**: trator

**Baby Buckley** changed their name to **Steak, Well Done**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typos in a groupchat are a death sentence, Bobby is just genuinely confused  
Based on real-life experiences lol  
(I know them texting after the alarm goes is super unrealistic but sshhh)


	3. Press 'F' to Pay Respects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck-ette: Did your favourite hair gel get discontinued again?  
Steak, Well Done: no  
Steak, Well Done: but that was a painful time for me please dont bring it up

**Steak, Well Done**: I cant believe this is happening

**Steak, Well Done**: this is the worst day of my life

**Steak, Well Done**: I will never know happiness again

**Die Hard**: what the hell are you on about

**Buck-ette**: Did your favourite hair gel get discontinued again?

**Steak, Well Done**: no

**Steak, Well Done**: but that was a painful time for me please dont bring it up

**#1 Dad**: Buck what’s wrong?

**Goddess**: I can help with this one

**Goddess**: He took May and Harry to the arcade and Harry beat him in some alien shooter game

**Goddess**: Then he used the tickets to buy the last special dinosaur lego kit that Buck wanted

**Die Hard**: seriously buck?

**Die Hard**: ya know what

**Die Hard** changed **Steak, Well Done**’s name to **Baby Buckley**

**Die Hard**: old name fits you better

**Die Hard**: cause you’re acting like a big baby

**Baby Buckley**: you cant buy them anywhere else!!!

**Hennessy**: oh boohoo

**Hennessy**: [FonTheWorldsSmallestKeyboard.jpeg]

**El Capitan**: What does that even mean?

**Baby Buckley**: I wanted the lego set for Chris

**Die Hard**: its an internet thing cap

**Baby Buckley**: he was talking about it the other day and I was gonna give it to him for his birthday

**Hennessy**: wow thats actually really sweet

**Die Hard**: now i feel like an asshole

**#1 Dad**: he would’ve loved it Buck

**#1 Dad**: thought that counts and all that

**Buck-ette**: Nope, everyone stop

**#1 Dad**: ?

**Hennessy**: what

**Die Hard**: oh this is great

**Buck-ette**: Literally five minutes of googling and I found someone selling it on eBay

**Buck-ette**: [LIMITED EDITION Dinosaur Lego Set item # 21320 -- on eBay!]

**Hennessy**: f

**Die Hard**: f

**#1 Dad**: Buck absolutely do not spend that much money on Chris’ birthday present

**Baby Buckley**: I wont

**Hennessy** changed **Baby Buckley**’s name to **Liar**

**Liar** changed **Hennessy**’s name to **Am Not**

**Am Not** changed **Liar**’s name to **Are Too**

**Die Hard**: jfc

**Die Hard ** changed **Am Not**’s name to **You’re both**

**Die Hard** changed **Are Too**’s name to **actual children**

**actual children**: bitch

**You’re both** changed **Die Hard**’s name to ** bitch**

**Goddess**: As much as I agree with the sentiment, the new names are too confusing

**Goddess** changed **You’re both**’s name to **Hennessy**

**Goddess** changed **actual children**’s name to **Baby Buckley**

**#1 Dad**: thank you Athena

**Hennessy**: party pooper

**Bitch**: forgot one

**Bitch** changed their name to **Mr. April**

**Mr. April**: there we go

**Buck-ette**: ;)

**Hennessy**: chim will you ever stop flaunting that

**Baby Buckley**: keep your gross flirting out of here

**Buck-ette**: Can’t wait for you to get home babe

**Mr. April**: ;)

**Baby Buckley**: EW

**Baby Buckley**: Athena arrest them for public indecency

**Goddess**: No

**Goddess**: First, that’s nowhere near what qualifies under the charge

**Goddess**: Second, this group chat is in no way public

**#1 Dad**: that’s probably for the best

**#1 Dad**: there’s definitely stuff in here that wouldn’t look good

**Baby Buckley**: oh come on

**Baby Buckley**: that is such an over reaction

**Buck-ette**: Do you really want us to start pulling receipts?

**Hennessy**: that time you talked about being so drunk you couldnt find your car

**Hennessy**: then after we yelled you clarified that you were going to sleep in it

**Buck-ette**: The time you tried to send a cute picture of “actual baby buck” but sent this instead

**Buck-ette**: [irl_peanut_butter_baby.png]

**Mr. April**: that time you sent us a bunch of really blurry selfies

**Mr. April**: because you were being chased by geese

**Mr. April**: because you tried to take a selfie with one

**#1 Dad**: that time you described an entire, start to finish, plan on what you would do if you ever killed someone

**Goddess**: If I didn’t know you were as harmless as a kitten

**Goddess**: YOU would have been the Buckley getting arrested

**Baby Buckley**: WHY ARE ALL OF THESE ONLY ABOUT ME

**Baby Buckley**: YALL HAVE SENT THINGS TOO

**Hennessy**: nope

**Hennessy**: never

**Baby Buckley**: that time you freaked cause you “legit lost” Denny at the park

**Baby Buckley**: @ **Mr. April** when you almost sexted the group chat thinking it was a direct message to Maddie

**Baby Buckley**: @ **Buck-ette** the time you got drunk and somehow sent a video of you taking a shot before yelling “i have work tomorrow!”

**Baby Buckley**: @ **#1 Dad** the time YOU got drunk, broke into my house, fell asleep naked in my bed, and live texted the entire thing

**Hennessy**: the what

**Buck-ette**: EXCUSE ME WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN

**Goddess**: Juicy

**Baby Buckley**: yall dont remember that??

**Mr. April**: holy shit

**#1 Dad**: Buck

**#1 Dad**: i was texting you directly

**Baby Buckley**: 😳

**Baby Buckley** has **left the chat**

**Buck-ette**: THIS IS YOUR GROUP CHAT YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE

**Hennessy ** has added **Evan Buckley** to the conversation

**Hennessy ** changed **Evan Buckley**’s name to **Baby Buckley**

**Hennessy**: answer the question

**Baby Buckley**: [NoIDontThinkIWill.gif]

**Mr. April**: [FrodoKeepYourSecrets.gif]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking for actual dinosaur lego sets because I'm dedicated to the ~~research~~ and there's a Jurassic Park one for FUCKIN 250 DOLLARS
> 
> Anyway, EMT class is gonna have me slammed until the summer, so this is probably the last chapter for a whiiiiile. There's another one like half-finished in a google doc that I might work on if I have time between class and clinicals, but unfortunately you probably shouldn't get your hopes up
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS SHIT

**Author's Note:**

> evanbuckley-diaz.tumblr.com


End file.
